


Loving Badger

by Splatoonwriter



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon)
Genre: Armpit Hair, Armpit Licking, Armpit fetish, Ejaculate, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fingering, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 05:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splatoonwriter/pseuds/Splatoonwriter
Summary: When a nasty storm hits, Sticks the Badger confesses her love.





	

Chapter 1  
\------------------------------

My name is Sticks, Sticks the Badger. My social skills are not the best, but, my friends don't care. I work in a group that consists of me, Sonic the Hedgehog ( the leader ) , Tails, and Knuckles. They believe i'm crazy, because I believe in aliens. Although, my friends don't care. But, I forgot one other person who is in the group. Her names Amy.  
I have a crush on her. The way she wears that dress- and the way she swings that hammer. But, she wouldn't like me back.However, that changed. It started out as a normal day. We had just defeated another one of Dr.Eggman's pesky robots. After, we went our separate ways for the day. While I was collecting seashells by the coastline, Amy came up to me.

" Hey Sticks " Amy greeted with a smile. I looked and said hi back. " So um, I just got word that  
their might be storm coming. So, you may want to collect your seashells beforehand " Amy said. I smiled, she looks so beautiful in that dress. " Aw, don't worry. I'll be fine " I reassured. I got back to my seashell collecting. By the time I got done, it was the afternoon. I looked up to see the sky getting cloudy. " Uh oh, a storms coming " I said. Suddenly, the wind started to blow.

The wind was so strong, I almost couldn't stand on my two feet. Rain started to pour down as I attempted to stay up. While struggling to stand up, the wind ripped off my top and landed it in the sand. Embarrassed, I quickly grabbed it off the ground and ran. I covered my chest with the top and ran to Amy's house.  
When I got to Amy's house, I could see lights through the window. I ran up to the door and knocked. Amy opened the door and noticed I was wearing no top and soaking wet. " Oh, you poor thing " Amy exclaimed. I raised a brow. " Thanks Captain obvious " I said sarcastically.  
She motionedfor me to come inside and I walked in.

" I hope you don't mind I am dripping water on your floor " I said. Amy smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. " Don't worry, it's fine " Amy said. Their was a brief moment of silence before I came clean. " Listen Amy, theirs something I have to tell you " I said. Their was another brief moment of silence. " I've liked you for a long time. And... I..I have been hiding it " I said.  
" Well, why don't we have some fun " Amy said in a sexy tone. Amy lowered my arms, revealing my flat chest. " You can just set that aside Sticks " Amy sails. I threw my top on the floor as Amy took my hand and took me to her living room. Amy then inched her mouth closer as we locked lips.

As me and Amy's lips were locked she took off my bottom and started rubbing my pussy. I moaned in pleasure. " Hey, just to warn you; I may be a little stinky. I didn't shower " Amy said, lifting up her arms, revealing her hairy armpits. " That's no problem I said. I moved Amy down to the floor, move her hands over her head. I pulled her dress off, then her bra, and then her panties. I then started licking her armpits. 

As I licked her armpits, I started rubbing Amy's hairy pussy. Amy moaned in pleasure as I licked the sweat of her armpits. I fingered Amy until she ejacalated . " Ohhh, i'm cumming baby" Amy screamed as a blast of seamen ejacalated out of her vagina, some landing on my vagina as it came out. After, Amy licked the remains of her seamen off my crotch. After I spread my lead and Amy licked and fingered my vagina. That was just the start of my fun.


End file.
